


The Moment That Changed My Life

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Stiles, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Sexy Times, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Tumblr request, Vaginal Fingering, hurt reader, rough Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Requested from tumblr:Could you do a Stiles story where reader and Stiles have been very close friends as their moms were bffs, everyone can see they like each other but they don’t see it, but right before their senior year, she gets in a car accident with her Mom and her mom ends up dying, reader decides to head to her dads for the summer leaving Stiles with a kiss, but when she comes back, shes changed, with an idgak attitude, flirts with whoever, Stiles is the only 1 to reach her and she tries to push him away





	The Moment That Changed My Life

Words: 7,033

Characters: Stiles Stilinski, Reader, OC readers brother, OC readers mother, OC readers father, Scott McCall, Lydia Martin

Pairings: Stiles Stilinski x Reader

Warnings: Minor Character death, swearing, angst, smut

A blaring noise from your alarm clock was what woke you up this morning, and you didn't appreciate it in the least. You slapped at it blindly with your hand until it finally went quiet. You closed your eyes again in an attempt to get back to sleep, the last thing you wanted was to wake up right now, in fact, the only thing you wanted was to sleep, to block out the world. However, more of those awful memories flooded your vision which you tried to shake laying back with an annoyed sigh. But then you remembered why you had set your alarm, today was the first day back at school after having the summer off, that didn't exactly improve your mood though, simply gave you a further feeling of dread.

So much had happened in the last few months and none of it felt real at all, you wished with every fibre of your being that it wasn't. Unfortunately, you remembered it like it was yesterday. One main thought in your mind, every single time you recalled the memory of that night, and every part of you wished you had just ordered a takeaway.

Flashback

"Y/N sweetheart!" your mother called from downstairs, you shuffled off of your bed and lay your laptop down carefully, the homework you were doing had taken a backseat for the moment. You sighed with a small smile as you looked at the sleeping form next to you, your best friend was snoring contentedly. He looked so comfortable and you might even say he looked cute, as he mumbled to himself with a smile.

But the feelings you secretly harboured for him made your heart sting a little, feelings you denied every time you were questioned by the pack, as they all told you how obvious it was that you and Stiles had a thing for one another. You laughed it off every time, most of them believed you were clueless, all except the girl who was like your sister, Lydia knew just how full of shit you were.

You decided to just to let him sleep, he'd had a tough time of it lately. You covered him over with a fluffy throw you had on your bed and went to see your mother, quietly closing the door behind you as you slipped out of the room unnoticed.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs you decided to head for the kitchen when you heard the kettle boiling. "Hey mum, what's up?" you smiled leaning on the kitchen counter beside her.

"Just wondered if you and Stiles wanna come with me? I was thinking about getting takeaway for dinner" she smiled knowingly at you.

"Pizza?" you asked happily, then you remembered Stiles was asleep in your room, "Maybe just me and you though, Stiles is asleep" you laughed a little.

"Sounds good then! Okay well, we'll just leave him here" she smiled, grabbing her car keys from the side. "Besides, your brother is still here so if Stiles wakes up at least he won't be stuck here on his own" your mum added thoughtfully, calling out to your brother and telling him you were both leaving.

"Don't forget my garlic bread mum!" your brother called distractedly from the living room.

When you were both in the car she started the car and turned to look at you with a smile, "Don't mum, please" you sighed feeling the embarrassment creep up your neck.

Your mother sighed as she pulled out of the driveway, "Look, darling I won't go on about it, I don't want to upset you. I just want to say, he's a sweet boy and you're both stuck to each other all the time. I don't know why you don't just tell him how you feel, he clearly feels exactly the same. I just want you to be happy" she told you truthfully, as she pulled to a stop at the traffic lights.

"I don't want to talk about it" you replied stiffly, turning away from her to look out of the window.

"Claudia and I always said you two would end up together, think we had it planned ever since you were babies, to be honest," your mother smiled fondly and the memory of her old best friend.

You rolled your eyes continuing to look off into the distance, trying to hide the tiny smile you had, but you hadn't missed all of the police cars racing around. Your phone buzzed suddenly pulling you out of your huff, you smiled as you unlocked your phone and saw a message from Stiles. He was telling you off for not finishing your homework before you left like you had promised you would. You sent him a text back, promising to do it when you got home.

You tucked your phone back into your pocket as your mum pulled up outside the pizza place, "You've only got a few days left before summer you know, just think about it okay" your mother sighed sadly climbing out of the car when you didn't respond.

As you waited for her to return from the shop you closed your eyes, dreading the homework that was at home waiting for you. But you must have dozed off because the next thing you knew the radio was on and the engine was rumbling under you again. You looked around not recognising the road she had taken home, "Why are we going this way home?" you questioned with a yawn, sounding a little groggy as you sat up.

"There was an accident the usual way sweetheart, go back to sleep if you want" she murmured sound distracted.

"What's the matter, mum? Did something else happen whilst I was out" you asked knowing her all too well.

"Your dad. He wants to see you and your brother" she huffed in annoyance, shuffling awkwardly in her seat.

You rolled your eyes as soon as the words left her mouth, "Oh god why? Did he finally get a conscience?" you questioned sarcastically. She tried not to but she laughed, shaking her head at you.

It all happened so quickly, one minute you were both laughing with each other about your useless excuse of a dad. The next thing that you heard was screeching tires and blaring sirens. There was a bright light and then everything went dark.

When you woke up you could hear machines beeping, along with a few voices that you thought you recognised. You groaned when the lights practically blinded you as you tried to pry open your eyes, and you quickly clamped them shut again. You called out for your mother, but the only answer you received wasn't from her instead the voice was much deeper. It was a voice you quickly recognised as your fathers, as long fingers wrapped around yours holding your hand tight.

"Dad?" you rasped trying to sit up, but another set of hands held your shoulders down. "Where's my mum?" you asked again you were a little louder, anger edging your voice and this time you managed to slowly open your eyes. Wincing a bit as the bright light hurt your eyes but this time you just about managed to blink it away.

Your eyes locked with your fathers the second that you adjusted to the light. "Why the hell are you here? Where's my mother!" you fumed struggling to even sit up, your dad shifted on his feet muttering under his breath about something you needed to know.

You turned to see who was holding your hand and your eyes fell on Stiles, his eyes were red and puffy as he looked at you, "Stiles, what's going on? Please just tell me" you asked your voice shaking a little, as you slowly started to get more worried and nervous by the second about this whole situation.

Stiles nodded as he sat down on the chair by your bed, you watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat. While your dad continued to uselessly stumble around the room with his hands in his hair, "You were in an accident. And well, it was bad, you only just made it out. You mother she..." Stiles choked on the last words before they could leave his mouth, as the tears gathered in his eyes.

You shook your head in disbelief as tears streamed down your face, "N-No. Don't s-say it" you sobbed struggling to breathe.

Stiles cleared his throat sitting beside you on your hospital bed, looking you in the eyes as he spoke both of you were still crying, "I'm so so sorry Y/N, she didn't make it, they tried but her injuries were too bad" Stiles revealed your worst nightmare.

You felt sick the second the words left his mouth, you were just stuck between shaking your head and screaming no as the tears continued to flow. Stiles pulled you close and held your trembling body against his, and he did this until you cried yourself to sleep soaking his jumper in the process.

When you woke up the next time and Stiles was gone, and your brother was sitting in the chair he was once in. You might have been asleep for days, hell for all you knew it had been weeks. But when you woke up you felt numb, "Hey, you're up, had me worried for a while there, shrimp" your brother tried to joke, but you could see the sadness in his eyes rimmed by the red circles.

"I'm fine," you said a little abruptly and harshly, "Sorry" you sighed realising your anger wasn't with him at all.

"It's okay. Where's Mr useless?" you asked, not even trying to hide your resentment of your father.

"You won't like this, but he's grabbing your stuff from the house. He said we're going to his for the summer" your brother sighed the hint of his own annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Is he serious! We hear off of him twice a damn year, now all of a sudden he wants to be hands-on" you rolled your eyes the sarcasm thick in your voice, your brother rushed to your side helping you out of your bed and into the wheelchair.

After a while, your father returned and unfortunately you had to go with him. The only thing you asked was that you got to see Stiles one more time before you left, which he reluctantly agreed too.

You knocked on Stiles' door and his dad answered, immediately pulling you into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I told your dad that you could stay here, but he wasn't having any of it" the sheriff told you sadly, you just nodded with tears in your eyes as he released you, you half smiled sadly seeing Stiles standing behind his dad as he darted out of the door practically running into you. You might have smiled if you anything but anger and sadness inside you right now.

"Don't go, please. Just stay" Stiles blurted out almost straight away, wrapping his arms around you tightly.

You sighed pulling back from him, cupping his cheeks in your hands and wiping his tears away with the pads of your thumbs. "I can't. But, I'll be back before you know it" you murmured unconvincingly, as Stiles stepped closer again and wrapped his arms around your waist, while you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

Both of you held onto each other tightly, as you buried your face in his neck, hoping somehow to commit every part of him to your memory because right now, you weren't sure if your dad was gonna let you come back for your senior year. You pulled away from Stiles slowly, turning your head to look at him to find him already looking at you.

Your noses brushed slightly but you couldn't take your eyes off of each other, you could hear your heartbeat in your ears and it only got louder when he ran his tongue over his lips. You were even able to feel the blush creeping up your neck, especially when his eyes flicked down to your lips briefly. Your breaths mingling as you swallowed your fear and leaned in closer still until you lips brushed against each other. The barely-there whisper of your name on his lips, just made you push back any nerves or doubt you had about this moment.

Stiles pulled back just a little to look at you, "I've wanted to do that for a long time, sorry" you whispered sadly, unsure as to what his reaction was going to be because his expression was unreadable.

He didn't speak as he brushed some hair from your face, then he was cupping your cheek and he pulled you back in for another kiss, this one though was firmer and you almost had to pinch yourself. Although that didn't stop you melting against him instantly, you held each other tightly as your tongue brushed his lips, Stiles was quick to accept the deepening of the kiss and you were lost in one another.

But all too soon the kiss was over and you had to pull away hearing your father calling your name. "I've got to go" you whispered as he rested his forehead against yours shaking his head, you could even feel his tears falling onto your cheeks.

A sad chuckle left your lips at the typical Stiles behaviour, as you nodded at him pulling away fully, your heart breaking further seeing how hurt and broken he looked, as you regretfully walked away towards your father and brother.

Flashback end

The summer passed by slowly, almost painfully, you had barely gone outside all summer, even with your brother nagging you, only going downstairs to eat every now and then. Most of the time though you had spent going through photos of your mother, your nightmares were full of her, every bad thing you'd ever said, every pointless argument you'd ever had. Just wishing that you could go back to that night, maybe get the dinner delivered, hell even cook it yourself. But there was nothing that you could do.

Nothing made sense anymore, you were stuck in a deep hole of darkness, and you couldn't see a way out. You grabbed the bottle of vodka from under your bed and took a swig, squeezing your eyes shut at the all to familiar burn. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, pulling you from the one pleasure you still allowed yourself.

You rolled your eyes quickly shoving the bottle back in its hiding place, "What?" you sighed getting out of bed properly and pulling on your dressing gown.

The door opened and your brother hesitantly stepped inside, "Get dressed short stack, I'm gonna drop you off at school on the way to work" your brother informed you leaning against the wall, watching as you raised your eyebrows clearly disinterested with him.

"Yeah. So, that's not happening" you replied with a yawn, flopping back onto your bed.

"Get your ass out of bed and get dressed, or I'll just carry you in like that" he warned you, in a voice which strangely reminded you of your mother.

So you told him as much, "You sound like mum" you sighed thoughtfully, as your brother awkwardly shifted on his feet. You knew him well enough to know he was also just as stubborn as your mother. "Fine. I suppose at least then, I won't have to listen to Mr useless shouting at whoever on the phone, again" you finally conceded getting up and heading to your wardrobe, besides at least if you went to school you might find a distraction or two.

"Okay. See you downstairs in ten" your brother smiled, quietly leaving you alone.

It was warm out so you just pulled on a thin plaid shirt, leaving the first few buttons open and your jean shorts. Makeup was quick and just mascara and red lips, you couldn't be bothered to do too much, and you just left your hair after you brushed it. Throwing your plastic bottle of vodka into your bag, you slung it over your shoulder and headed out of the door and downstairs.

When you get downstairs though you noticed your brother chatting with your dad, "Let's go then" you huffed, not acknowledging your so-called father as he started walking towards you, quickly heading outside and to the car before he could stop you. Not even waiting for an answer from your brother.

When you finally stepped out of your brother's car at Beacon Hills high school, you felt the dread hit you, wanting nothing more than to get on a bus and leave. But although you couldn't stand your father, your brother hadn't done anything and he'd never admitted it, but you always knew he needed you, especially with your mother being gone big brother, or not.

You spotted a cute guy smiling at you from across the car park, you smiled back at him as he waved you over. But then suddenly a familiar voice hit your ears, "Y/N! You're back!" Lydia practically screamed running at you and quickly pulled you into a hug.

You gave her a fake smile and a nod of your head, "Sure looks like it" you replied sarcastically, as she looped her arm through yours and the pair of you headed into the school.

"You know Stiles hasn't shut up about you all summer" she revealed with a small smile, clearly avoiding the actual thing she wanted to bring up.

"Lydia, just ask. I know you want to" you sighed holding your bag tighter as you headed into your first class together.

"I didn't ask because it's a stupid question, honey" she sighed and you could tell she felt bad. You just shrugged silently telling her again to just ask. "How've you been doing? I'm sure living with your dad has sucked, on top of everything else," she asked concerned as you took your seats beside each other.

You nodded your agreement, "Yeah it sucked. But really I'm fine" you lied the best you could, although you could tell she knew you were lying but the teacher had just walked in, stopping the conversation short. You were currently doing your best to avoid the other sets of eyes watching you, you didn't need to turn to know who it was either.

Your first day of school finished and you had successfully managed to avoid the rest of the pack. As you headed out of the school the guy from this morning caught your eye, he soon spotted you too and was heading over to you. One thought in your mind, what a perfect distraction he would make. You took your plastic bottle out of your bag having a long generous sip, keeping your eyes on his, as he made his way over to you.

He smirked at you as you shoved your bottle back into your bag, "Well hello, hot stuff" he drawled apparently trying to be seductive.

You smiled back at him sickly sweet, pressing a hand to his chest to hold him back slightly, "Wow that's original, so how can I help you?" you ask seductively laying it on thickly.

"Well a few friends and I are having a party later, you interested?" he asked leaning on the locker behind you, caging you in slightly.

Before you had the chance to answer the one voice you didn't want to hear shouted your name in panic, you rolled your eyes shooting the guy before you a somewhat apologetic smile. "Get away from her" Stiles practically growled, shoving the guy away from you.

"Excuse me. I can look after myself" you said glaring at Stiles, though your anger faulted momentarily, seeing the look on his face, but you managed to stay strong.

The guy smirked at Stiles before looking back to you, "See you there then sweetheart" he grinned handing you a piece of paper with the address, you winked at him as he walked away.

You followed his lead walking away without a glance behind you, but Stiles was too quick, he grabbed your arm as he ran in front of you. "What the hell was that! This isn't you!" he fumed trying to reason with you.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Stiles. Now get off of me, I've got a party to get ready for" you smirked, masking your pain and you almost cracked, but if you let him in you'd only lose him again. You pulled away from him and handed him the piece of paper, "See you around Stilinski" you winked, glad he didn't see the tears in your eyes as you turned away from him, throwing your bag over your shoulder and heading out of the school to Lydia's, luckily you were already going with her.

A few hours had passed with you waiting for Lydia to pick an outfit, as you laid on the bed approving or disapproving of her outfit choices, thankful that she wasn't making you talk about the summer again

Finally, she had decided on something to wear, telling you to change because she had to shower. You headed over to her wardrobe, already having had your own shower and picked your outfit.

The outfit was simple but not something you would normally wear, just above the knee leather skirt, with a lacy white top. The stockings you wore were soft against your skin, your shoes were just simple black heels. You looked in the mirror and sighed, grabbing the bottle of bubbly the Lydia had bought upstairs and gulping at it gratefully, just as Lydia exited her bathroom. "I'll ask again, are you sure about tonight?" she questioned for the hundredth time, drying her beautiful red hair.

You couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto your red lips as she got herself ready. "I promise Lyds, this is just what I need" you assured her, more truthfully than you would have liked to admit, you needed to drink to dance and forget. Slightly better than drinking on your own, right?

Lydia held up her hands defensively, "Okay, I get it" she smiled as she turned on her hairdryer. "Pour me a glass! Don't drink it all!" She called over the noise with a wink. You bowed mockingly, dramatically pouring her a drink like a bartender.

"Wow! This is busy" you practically shouted in her ear. Lydia nodded in agreement, as a group of guys started heading your way. "Come on, I need another drink" you shouted tugging her towards the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you said that" she called back, her words slurring slightly as you walked into the slightly quieter kitchen. You'd both had a fair bit to drink before leaving her house, and you were both on the edge of being drunk.

A few shots later and you'd both been dragged over to the dance floor by a couple of guys, "Not seen you before" the guy breathed in your ear, as you rocked your hips together.

"I know isn't it great" you grinned stupidly, as you leaned your head back onto his shoulder.

He chuckled a little and you felt it before you heard it. "I was thinking the same thing" he murmured as his lips brushed your neck.

You pulled away out of his hold a little, "Whatcha doin'?" you asked with raised eyebrows.

"I think you'll find that's my girl," said a sudden growl from beside you.

"Scott, Stiles!? What are you doing here?" you asked in mock shock. Scott smiled at you shaking his head, but he waved none the less. You giggled as Stiles rolled his eyes at you. Before he was pulling you away, into a dark slightly quieter corner, leaving Scott to deal with your dance partner.

"Hey! I was having fun" you pouted, folding your arms over your chest and glaring at him.

"Yeah. Sure you were. I'm sobering you up and taking you home" Stiles fumed.

"You're hot when you're angry" you smirked with a chuckle, he rolled his eyes at you, grabbing an empty cup and tugging you up the stairs of the house and into a quiet room. Stiles left you by the bed, making you feel like a naughty child, as he headed into the bathroom.

You kicked off your shoes and padded your way over to the bathroom, just as he came out, almost walking into you. Running your hand down his back you circled him until you were standing in front of him, "You look good. Really good" you practically moaned, standing on your tip toes and wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Just don't, okay" Stiles sighed half-heartedly, as he pulled your arms off of his neck and walked away from you.

"I'm not joking. I haven't stopped thinking about your lips" you murmured as you pulled your shirt over your head, walking towards him slowly.

You watched as Stiles visibly shivered, licking his lips as he watched your shirt drop to the floor. He began back away from you, swallowing hard when his back bumped into the wall behind him. "I said don't. How many people have you said that too huh?" he half laughed before continuing, "I love you. When you left me it was the hardest thing to deal with. You were my best friend, the girl I had loved for so many years. Now I don't even know if I recognise you" he blurted out, you stopped in your tracks and started backing away from him.

He visibly winced at his words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that" he apologised stepping towards you faster, you shook your head a tear slipping down your cheek as you looked between him and the door.

"I get it. I'm going. Don't worry, I'm going home. I'll be fine" you said quickly swallowing your feelings as you grabbed your t-shirt, and darted for the door. You just about managed to slip past him, ignoring him calling your name. But you didn't make it down the hallway before he caught you, not physically but with his words.

"Fine. Go! Leave me again! I can't have ever meant anything to you" he fumed, but you could hear the sadness in his voice.

But now you were angry, you stormed up to him and shoved him back into the wall. "I never left you! I left the situation, not exactly my decision if you remember rightly. You were everything to me! So fuck you for thinking I would ever leave you willingly!" you all but screamed in his face, as your hands bunched in his shirt.

"Then what's with all of the random guys!" Stiles asked, you sighed walking away from him and back into the room since this was about to be a whole thing. But he was hot on your heels, slamming the door behind him.

You rolled your eyes at what he said almost immediately, "Okay, firstly there were only two guys, not loads! And we just talked, maybe flirted but nothing else happened, not that it's anything to do with you! Second of all, if you wanted me or you liked me, instead of getting all jealous, tell me! Or kissing me before I leave would have been a start!" You huffed in annoyance, shoving at his chest again, this time though he caught your hands and held them tightly.

"Stop pushing me" Stiles growled his tight grip on you making you shiver.

"Then do something about it!" you growled back, the challenge more obvious in your voice as you fought back against him.

"No! Dammit Y/N! You're still grieving, and your drunk off your ass" Stiles said his voice raised, but he calmed down as the last sentence left his lips.

"Fine! Then let me go! I'm sure I can find someone else" screamed spitefully, struggling in his grip.

Stiles growled angrily, shoving you back into the wall and holding your hands above your head so you couldn't hurt yourself. You knew he wasn't coming onto you right now but you liked this more than you thought you would, made evident by the moan that slipped past your lips as he pressed his body closer to yours. "Don't start that" Stiles grunted with a shake to his voice.

"You know, you were the last thing my mother and I talked about before she died" you swallowed hard, realising that was the first time you had said that aloud. But he needed to know you were serious, you noticed his eyes flick up to yours as his grip loosened a little, "She knew how I felt, about you. Told me to go for it before it was too late" you revealed nervously, licking your lips as he leaned in closer. "I was stupid. But I thought I was doing it for you, I didn't know you even liked me as more than a friend" you told him honestly, feeling his breathing quicken, just like yours had, almost sure you could feel his heart pounding against you.

"No, You weren't stupid, maybe just blind. But so was I" he confessed shifting on his feet, before looking back at you as you chewed on your lip nervously. "So, you uh, you like this huh?" he asked huskily, flexing his fingers around your wrists.

You nodded with a small shy smile, feeling the blush creeping up your neck. "Stiles, kiss me please" you moaned out as he shifted his body, pushing a thigh between your legs making your skirt hitch up a little, while his nose brushed yours gently.

Stiles swallowed hard and you watched as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat, your breath caught in your throat when he held both wrists in one hand. As his other hand slowly ran down your arms, causing goosebumps to cover your skin. "I was jealous. It didn't help you looked as hot as all hell tonight" he murmured quietly just barely letting his lips brush yours. He cupped your cheek gently and looked deep into your eyes, "But you've always been perfect to me" he breathed shakily, as you rolled your hips out to him, you felt pleasantly helpless, silently pleading for him to do something.

"Stiles please, stop tea-" you tried to finish your sentence but his lips covered yours before you even had the chance to try. You whimpered loudly at the feeling, digging your nails into the palms of your hands, as his lips moved against yours perfectly.

His tongue brushed against your lips slightly, you met him halfway your tongues battling for dominance, which to your surprise he took and you welcomed it, this was just what you needed right now someone to take control. Stiles' hand moved from your cheek, cupping your bra covered breast as he went, causing another moan to rip from you which he devoured, thumbing at your nipple through the lacy black fabric.

Stiles pulled away so you could both breathe, but his lips didn't leave your skin. He kissed along your jaw, his teeth scraping along your ear lobe as he released your wrists, and his hands went straight to cupping your leather-clad ass. "Are you sure about this?" Stiles breathed against your ear, as his long fingers continued to squeeze your ass.

You let yourself forget why you were sad, Stiles had a way of helping you do that he always had. So you let yourself just be in the moment.

Smiling to yourself you pushed him back, watching him stumble back as you nibbled your bottom lip. "Oh, I'm sure" you smirked, noticing the way that Stiles' eyes followed your hands as they wandered down your body. You unzipped your skirt letting it fall to the floor, and then you kicked it to the side. By the time it had it the floor you looked back up at Stiles to find him tripping his way out of his trousers.

You couldn't help but giggle at the sight, "Shut up" Stiles grumbled, finally defeating his trousers and kicking them into the pile with your skirt and lace t-shirt.

He looked up and you were standing right in front of him, "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you" you promised, unbuttoning his shirt but not taking your eyes off of his.

"Oh yeah, how are you gonna do that?" Stiles asked cheekily, as he threw his shirt into the growing pile of clothes, and climbed up onto the bed watching you edge closer. You didn't need to speak as you climbed up onto the foot of the bed, and started to slowly crawl towards him on your hands and knees. "I swear this is like a dream" Stiles muttered more to himself as you crawled up his body, pressing a chaste kiss to his soft lips, which he tried to chase for more but you pushed him back into the bed.

"Let me look after you, Its the least I can do" you whispered into his neck, you heard him swear under his breath as you kissed and nipped your way down his body, making sure to leave little red marks across his skin. You looked up at him as he pushed a gentle hand through your hair, you pulled the waistband of his boxers down until his rock hard member was laying proud on his stomach, you swallowed suddenly nervous at the size of him. "Holy shit Stiles" you breathed nervously, as you dropped his boxers to the floor by the bed.

"What?" Stiles asked blushing bright red. You smiled up at him raising your eyebrows, 'yeah like he didn't know what', you thought to yourself. You wrapped a hand around his length, feeling him twitch in your hand when you pressed a soft kiss to his tip. "Holy shit" Stiles groaned as you wrapped your lips around his throbbing cock, taking him as far into your mouth as your gag reflex would allow.

Stiles wound both hands in your hair, his hips making short sharp thrusts up into your mouth. Taking his balls in your hand you massaged them carefully, putting light pressure in the places that made moans bounce off of the walls. You could feel the tears beginning to well in your eyes as he got a little rougher, but you relished in the way his head had been thrown back in the pillows, and he was seemingly lost in the sensation only able to moan your name over and over again.

Your nails began to dig into his thighs, as his hips began to stutter beneath you. But just as you were sure he was about to burst, he pulled you off of him. Both of you panting desperately, "Come here baby" Stiles panted reaching for you.

"Hang on" you giggled breathlessly, aware of the way he watched you, you climbed off of the bed and you pulled off your panties and bra, making sure to give him a show as you did so.

Reaching to take off your stockings Stiles stopped you, "Leave them on, please" Stiles groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs dangling over the edge.

"Oh really?" you asked quirking your eyebrow at him, as you walked towards him fitting yourself between his legs. He blushed a little running his finger along the pattern at the top, as his other hand slipped between your legs distracting you completely.

Two fingers gently brushed through your wet folds, and you fell forward slightly hands gripping at his biceps. "So wet, is that all for me?" he mumbled pressing his lips to yours, while you legs continued to shake beneath you.

You just nodded blindly as Stiles helped you lay back on the bed. He was back between your legs before you had time to think, pulling your legs over his shoulder, kissing your thighs softly nipping every now and then to catch you off guard. He ran his tongue through your folds, making you whimper for more as you pushed your hands into his thick hair, he quickly obliged pushing his tongue inside you, his nose nudging your clit as he worked. "You taste amazing princess" he groaned flicking his eyes up to yours, watching as you pinched your nipples between your thumb and forefinger.

"S-Stiles please, I can't t-take any more" you stuttered desperately, rolling your hips down into his face. Stiles pulled back slightly, sucking your clit between his lips as his tongue flicked over the sensitive bud. You cried out in pleasure as he slowly pushed two fingers inside you, curling them inside you in a come hither motion. "So close" you squeaked desperately rutting against his face.

"Come on baby, come on my face" Stiles growled into you, doubling his efforts to make you come, your short nails dug into his scalp as you felt the coil in your stomach break. Your body burned hot as you came, seeing fireworks behind your eyelids, Stiles worked you through it, lapping up everything you gave him.

Before you'd even come down properly you were reaching for him, needing his weight on top of you. It wasn't until you came face to face with him that you realised you were crying, "Hey, It's okay. Oh god, I'm sorry are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Stiles panicked, cupping your cheeks and wiping away your tears.

"You w-were perfect, I'm s-sorry about everything. I've missed you so much" you practically sobbed, Stiles shushed you pulling you into his chest and holding you tightly.

"Never be sorry. Whatever you want to do, I'm here" he promised, kissing the top of your head lovingly.

"I just need you," you said truthfully, looking up and meeting his gorgeous honey coloured eyes. You gently pushed him on his back, straddling his lap.

"Are you sure?" Stiles questioned carefully, sitting up and wrapping his arms around your back. You nodded with a small watery smile, you lifted yourself carefully lining yourself up with his thick member, slowly letting him push inside inch by inch. Stiles moaned with you dropping his head onto your shoulder, as his hands slipped up your thighs until they landed tightly on your hips.

Once he was fully inside you he lifted his head from your shoulder, looking at you with heavy lustful eyes. "You're so tight baby girl" he groaned, pressing his lips to yours as you started to rise and fall over him, you held onto his shoulders tightly, nails starting to dig in as the pleasure intensified.

"Take me, Stiles, please, make me yours" you moaned desperately, clinging to him as if your life depended on it.

"Oh fuck! Baby you gotta stop talking like that" he grunted, laying you back into the bed. You hooked your legs over his hips when he lowered his body over yours, and then he kissed you just like you needed to be kissed, almost knocking the air out of your lungs.

He linked his fingers with yours as he started his long deep thrusts, his pace was hard and slow, it was like he could read your mind at that moment. Burying his face in your neck, he nipped and sucked at your most sensitive spot, "Oh god, that feels so good" you whimper, the heels of your feet digging into his ass as he moved.

"I'm so close baby" he breathed against your lips. You had never seen anything more perfect in your life, his teeth had sunk into his bottom lip his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dark and full of lust as he watched you writhe beneath him. Between watching him and everything he was doing you were literally teetering on the edge.

But you couldn't speak the only word you could even utter, was his name and please, as the noises you were both making filled the room. His hips began to stutter and he pulled a hand away from one of yours, working it between your bodies until he was rubbing furious circles around your clit.

You came seconds later, only a scream of his name on your lips as your eyes rolled into the back of your head. You briefly registered Stiles growling as his grip tightened on you, and the warm feeling that filled you suddenly.

When you finally came back to reality Stiles was laying on his side, with your leg still slung over his hip. "You okay beautiful?" Stiles practically whispered, brushing his fingers through your hair.

You smiled a real smile as you looked at him, drawing patterns on his chest relaxing into his touch. "You know, for the first time in a long time, I think I might be able to be okay" you replied just as quietly, pressing your lips softly to his.

"I'll take that" he smiled back, kissing the tip of your nose and pulling the covers up around you both. "Just promise me one thing?" Stiles asked nervously, linking one of his hands with yours.

"Anything" you answered immediately squeezing his hand.

"Don't you ever leave me again" he said seriously, a slight edge to his voice, which despite yourself you absolutely loved.

"I promise. I know both of our mums would have loved us being together" you answered, a tear rolling down your cheek. He nodded with a sad smile, as he kissed you softly both of you pouring your feelings into the kiss once more.


End file.
